Coming Home
by NewlyBrokenRoads
Summary: Sequel to Once is all it takes
1. Chapter 1

_**You guys requested a sequel so here it is! The first few chapters will kind of jump all over the place because I'm not really sure where I want this story to go or how I want it to turn out so bear with me though these times but I promise it will get better! And just to let you guys know the italics are flashbacks/memories.**_

 **1 year later**

"Babe, have you seen my badge? I let Skye play with it last night and now I can't find it." Derek yelled to Emily.

Skye Isabella Morgan is what they had named their baby. They couldn't agree on a name while Emily was pregnant but from the moment they first saw her that name just seem to fit. Skye was a splitting image of her mother but with milk chocolate skin.

"It's on the kitchen counter next to the microwave." Emily shouted from somewhere in the house.

As he turned around to go back into the kitchen, his badge was right where she said it was going to be. "What would I do without you?" He said as Emily walked into the kitchen with Skye in her arms.

"You'd be lost." She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You already know."

"Now hurry up and get out of here. You're going to be late."

"I don't want to leave." Derek pouted as he leaned in for another kiss from Emily and then kissed his daughter's head

"Well, you have to. We'll still be here when you get back."

"Okay. I'm going I'm going." He said while holding his hand up in a surrendering position. "Just one more kiss." He said. "Bye, my love." He said giving his daughter one more kiss.

After Derek had met Emily in Paris he had talked her into coming back to the states. She originally didn't want to return. She wanted to stay in Paris, she wanted Derek to move there as well so they could raise the baby together but that's not what Derek wanted. He wanted her to move back to the states with him. Where they had a job and friends. She remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

" _Get some sleep. We needed to start packing your stuff first thing in the morning so we can be back by Monday."_

" _You want to go back?"_

" _Yeah. you don't?" Emily didn't verbally answer him but the look on her face told him his answer. "Why?"_

" _Because."_

" _Because what?"_

" _Because I'm scared, okay?! I'm scared of what the team is going to think. And what am I going back for? I quit, remember?! So I don't even have a job to go back to."_

" _The team is going to be happy for you, Emily. You know that! And as for your job… well, you know Hotch isn't going to let go of one of his best agents that easily."_

" _I don't know..."_

" _I'll make you a deal. You come back for a month and if you still don't want to stay then we'll leave. Deal"_

" _Deal."_

"Mommy was being very silly back then wasn't she?" Emily asked her 9 month old daughter as she breastfed her. Emily always talked to her daughter about her and Derek, she knew she couldn't understand what she was saying but it was just something she did.

As Emily sat in the living room of their house she thought about how lucky she was. She had a daughter she loved more than anything, a beautiful home and boyfriend that would do anything for her.

 _After the month that Derek had asked her to come back to the states was almost over he had of course asked her if she wanted to stay and as she thought about it and she couldn't think of a reason why she didn't want to stay._

 _She had told the team about the pregnancy and they never kept it a secret that Derek was the father. And like Derek had said the team was happy for her, for them. They were a little surprised at first but everyone took it really well._

 _Then there was the house. Right after Emily decided she wanted to stay her and Derek started looking for a bigger house. They wanted a house together to raise their child in not some apartment which they both had. After about 8 houses Emily was already tired of looking but Derek talked her into looking at one more that day. Unbeknownst to Emily it had been one of the houses that Derek had renovated. It was a beautiful 4 bedroom 3 bath 5,000 square foot house that sat on 2 acres of land. From the moment Emily saw the house she was instantly in love._

" _Derek, this is beautiful! But, we can't afford it."_

" _Well, we don't have to worry about that because it's one of the houses I've renovated." He replied with a big smile._

" _You did all of this?!"_

" _Well, why do you have to sound so surprised."_

" _It's just… This is really nice…"_

" _Well, it's ours now."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Well, only if you want it." He smiled._

And as for their relationship status… They were a thing.

 _Emily had given birth to their baby 4 hours ago and the proud parents sat in the hospital bed looking at their bundle of joy in Derek's arms. In that moment Derek felt like this is how it always should be. Emily had her head resting on the side of his chest while he had one arm wrapped around her and the other holding Skye. He never wanted this moment to end so will all the courage he had been building up over the past 3 months he did the one thing he wanted to do most._

" _Hey." He said to Emily softly. He slightly lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. And without another word said he leaned in a kissed her._

 _Emily didn't respond at first. It was like she was frozen but after a couple of seconds she kissed him back. They finally pulled away when air was needed._

" _Derek, if you're not 100 percent sure about this then-"_

" _I am! I've never been more sure about anything but I am about this. Emily, I love you! Okay? And I know I should have told you sooner but I couldn't okay. An I'm sorry. But I'm done for this. I want use to raise Skype together. I don't want to be the dad who only sees his daughter every other week or once a month. I want to be there for everything. And I want to be there with you!"_

" _You love me?" She asked tearfully._

" _Out of everything I just said that's all you can say." Derek said with a chuckle._

Later that evening Emily and Derek we're enjoying a nice dinner. Emily had gotten Skye down for the night a little earlier than she normally would so the couple had a little extra time to relax.

"How was work?" Emily asked Derek. After she had had Skye she decided she wanted to be a stay at home mom so she had resigned from the FBI.

"Boring! We haven't had a case in days."

"Well, that's kind of a good thing."

"I guess. I mean, I do get to see you guys more." Derek said while reaching across the dining room table to grab Emily's hand.

"You do." Emily said while smiling. "And we enjoy it very much."

"Oh, you do?" Derek said while raising one eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. Skye likes having her daddy around."

"Well, I do love getting to see her everyday." Derek said while standing up to walk about Emily's side of the table. "Now that's enough talk about our mini me. Don't get me wrong, I could talk about her all day." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. "But I have other plans for us tonight."

"And what might those be?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about you go see what's in that little bag I go on the way home from work and I'll show you." He said as they were kissing.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good." He smiled while pushing her into the bedroom before closing the door.

 _ **So I know this chapter was kind of bad but I've never written a multi chapter story before! So I'm trying guys! And if you guys have any ideas for this story or anything message me!**_

 _ **See ya in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was woken up by the sound of Derek's phone ringing on the nightstand. "Babe, you're phone is ringing." She said not opening her eyes. When she didn't get a response and the phone continued to ring she rolled over to discover that Derek wasn't in bed so she answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"I thought I called Morgan?" It was JJ.

"You did."

"Then why am I talking to you?"

"Because he isn't in here to answer it and it woke me up." Emily chuckled. She knew that her best friend didn't mean anything by the comment she was just curious.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" JJ asked sounding worried.

"No, we didn't. He probably went downstairs to get a drink or something. So what's up? Do you guys have a case?"

"Yeah, we do. Can you tell Morgan? Wheels up in 45. I'll tell him the details when he gets here."

"Will do." Emily sighed. She looked over at the clock to see that it was 3 in the morning. So where the hell was Derek?

He wasn't in the bathroom or the guest bedroom so there was only one more place he could be.

As she walked down the hallway she saw that the door to their daughter's bedroom was cracked more than what she normally left it. As she walked into the room she found a shirtless Derek asleep in the rocking chair with Skye on his chest; his arms wrapped around her.

"Baby." she whispered to him slightly shaking him awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked jumping awake.

"Nothing." You've got a case. She said while lifting Skye off of his bare chest. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"She started crying and I didn't want to wake you."

"Mmm."

"What's the case?

"I don't know. JJ said she would tell you when you get there. Wheels up in 45. That's all she told me."

"Ugh." What time is it?

"3 am." She said while gently laying their daughter back into her crib.

"I hate my job." He said while standing up to stretch.

"No, you don't. You love it and you'd go crazy without it." She said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'd go crazy without you. I could always find another job but you are one of a kind Emily." He said while pulling her closer to give her a kiss.

"I love you." She said with glossy eyes.

"I love you, too."

"Stop making me cry. Go get dressed before you're late!"

"I'm going I'm going." He said giving her one last kiss before leave the room.

Emily was woken up exactly at 7am by the sounds of her daughters cry over the monitor. She woke up everyday at this time for her morning feeding.

"Now what seems to be the problem little one? Emily asked her daughter as we walked into her room to picked her up. She changed her diaper before sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room to feed her.

Even though she was 9 months old it was still something Emily had enjoyed doing. She hadn't planned on breastfeeding for this long but she enjoyed the bonding they got during this time.

Once Emily had finished feeding her and put her back in her crib she decided to catch a few more hours of sleep while she could.

Later that day Emily was in the kitchen washing dishes while Skye was in her pack n' play when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, baby."

Emily froze. "I told you never to call me again." She stated firmly.

"I know, but you didn't mean it." Emily could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I did, Jonathan! Do not call me again." Emily said. And hung up before he could reply.

Jonathan was a nice French guy she had met after she had Skye. They had met in a coffee shop. Emily had been distracted with Skye and didn't see the man walking in front of her and ran into him spilling his coffee all over his shirt. She had offered to buy him a new drink and while they waited they started talking.

He was a single dad to twin boys. His wife had died during labor and Emily had felt for him. Their kids were around the same age so they started to let them have play dates. At first they had them at parks and places where the kids could do fun stuff then they would occasionally have them at each others houses. On the last play date that Emily had taken Skye to, Jonathan had kissed her.

" _What are you doing?!" Emily shouted quietly as she quickly pulled away._

" _What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied as he tried to lean in again._

 _Emily quickly stood up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room._

" _Look, I'm happily married, Jonathan and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that"_

" _Well, your husband doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret." He smiled while stepping closer to her._

 _She stepped back and looked at him in disbelief. "I think it's time for us to leave." she said while grabbing her purse and walking into the backroom where Skye and his twins was with the boys nanny. She threw all of Skye's stuff into the diaper bag before quickly leaving the house._

Emily was brought back to reality by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her waist and feather light kisses on the top of her head?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." She said while turning in his arms so she could kiss his lips "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Case was local. Killer turned himself in."

"Hmm."

"You sure you're okay?" Derek asked again looking a little worried.

"Baby, I'm fine! Now shall we get dinner started?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we start with desert?" He said as he dropped his voice and pulled her closer.

"No."

"Why not?!"

""Well, for one your daughter is right across the room." Emily said pointing towards their daughters pack n' play that Skye was laying in.

"She'll be fine." Derek said while tugging at Emily's shirt.

"I said no." she replied as she swatted his hands way and Derek have her puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe after dinner when Skye's in bed."

"That's so long!"

"I wasn't finished mister." Emily said as Derek stuck out his bottom lip "And you have to run me a nice bubble bath afterwards."

"I guess I can do that."

"Good! Now let's get cooking because I'm hungry."

 **Updates are more than likely going to be slow but reviews are welcomed in the meantime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night:**

"That was amazing." Derek said he traced patterns on Emily's back.

"Indeed it was." Emily smiled as she laid on Derek's chest. "What time is it?"

"Um… 2 in the morning."

"Ugh!" she groaned as she rolled out of bed and started putting her clothes back on.

"No. Wait, what are you doing." He said as he pulled her back down to the bed.

All Emily did was hold 5 fingers and started counting down. As Emily got to 1 Skye started crying. _Right on queue._

"How do you do that?!"

"It's just a feeling that I get."

"Huh."

When she walked into her daughter room she was met with the smell of a dirty diaper. After changing her diaper Skye went back to sleep almost immediately.

"She go back down easily?" Derek asked as his girlfriend walked back into their bedroom.

"Yep." She replied as she crawled back into bed and snuggled close to him. Before they knew it they had both fallen to sleep.

 **1 week later:**

Derek was watching Emily as she was cleaning the living room. Ever since he had come home from work early a week ago and caught her staring into space, she had been distant. Whenever he would ask her if she was okay she would insist that she was fine.

"You need any help?" He ask still standing in the living room doorway.

"Um… I'm good. How long have you been standing there?"

He pushed himself off the door and started walking towards her."10 minutes. Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine." She said firmly.

"No, you're not, Emily."

"Derek, drop it! I said I was fine so just leave it alone." Emily shouted at him as she walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he saw her grab her purse and keys.

"Out!"

Emily didn't know where she was going when she got into her car so she decided to just drive around for a while and before she had realized it, she was pulling into JJ's driveway.

Emily got out of her car and knocked on her bestfriends door.

"Emily, what are- are you okay? " Will had answered the door with a 2 year old Henry on his hip.

"Uh, is JJ here?" She asked quietly and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah. Come in." He said as he stepped aside to let her in. He disappeared into the hallway and a few seconds later JJ walked out.

"Emily, whats wrong?" JJ asked her as she came towards her seeing her red eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." She said as a new set of tears made their way down her face.

"Do what, honey?" JJ asked even though she had a pretty good idea what Emily was talking about.

"Jonathan! I can't keep lying to Derek. I can't." Emily cried as JJ wrapped her in a hug.

JJ had been the first and only person Emily had told about Jonathan. They told each other everything. I didn't matter how big or small it was they knew that if they ever needed to talk they could talk to each other.

"Then tell him."

"I can't!"

"And why can't you? Emily," JJ said as she sat them down on the couch and pulled away from the hug so that she could look into her eyes. "He will forgive you. He loves you too much not too."

"How am I supposed to tell him that I slept with someone else?!" she sniffled "That's not something you just forgive someone for!"

"Maybe not but you have to tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! I know it's going to be hard but you have to tell him. You guys can't keep going like this"

"Can I just stay here for tonight?"

"Of course. But you have to promise me something"

"What?"

"You're going to tell Derek when you go home."

Emily looked at JJ for a while before she answered. "Okay."

 **I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update! I know this is really short and a bit of a shocker but I will explain everything in the next chapter!**

 **I promise! But until then reviews would be nice!**


End file.
